


Ao final, é o seu aniversario

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Tendou Satori, Ushijima Wakatoshi é a persoa máis marabillosa que nunca podería satisfacer. Hoxe é o aniversario, a quen el chama "neno marabilla" como pode reaccionar a algo? Con gran emoción, por suposto. Ao final, é o seu día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ao final, é o seu aniversario

Os seus ollos permaneceron pechados ata que unha presenza, el vomitou. A luz na sala iluminada de ambos.  
\- Feliz aniversario, Wakatoshi-kun! - Esa presenza era agora enriba tiña unha voz rouca, aínda coñecido, rapidamente adiviñar quen era, aínda que os seus sentidos aínda estaban fóra, agás os seus oídos.  
\- Tendou .- era todo o que lle deu unha voz estridente e apático. Os seus ollos seguían pechados, pero estaba comezando a sentir un pouco de calor, deixou de ser enriba del agora aperta, o abrazo intensificada para que Ushijima foi forzado a responder, cercando a ruiva nos seus brazos fortes. - Grazas. -  
Ushijima abriu os ollos, e alí estaba el, estrañamente aínda tiña roupa cómodos, era coma se acaba de se levantou para dicir bo día e, obviamente, quere-lle un feliz aniversario, con todo, o que máis lle chamou a atención foi ben-aventurança que tivo o seu cabelo liso. Normalmente pasou varios minutos no baño das habitacións que manchan o seu peiteado para facelo xel do mesmo xeito como sempre.  
Tendou breve nin un só segundo de falar, sorrir de forma que mesmo o difícil percepción para ace fixo amable.  
\- Wakatoshi-kun, acordou e está só actuando como un tolo para min dese xeito.  
Ushijima esvarou súa man para abaixo o pelo vermello que contrario. - Eu non son un tolo. - Era todo o que lle respondeu con filhote de can do concurso ollos. Era raro, porque normalmente ninguén consegue que a reacción dun simple ollar, pero fixo. El é un caso especial de todas as cousas e por ter nas súas esferas de competencia en saber Ushijima. A súa forma de idealizar constantemente; Pódese dicir que fixo en calquera cousa, desde cando foi á merda, el segue a respirar ou fixo un punto. Era un mundo, un mundo cheo de cousas que fixo o seu corazón bater.  
El volveu a perder aqueles ollos verde-oliva, pensando que era a persoa máis marabillosa que eu xa coñecín, era bonito; que foi un milagre encarnado nun ser humano. Todo iso foi Ushijima para Tendou.  
Foi rápido para responder, pero, mesmo nunha boa cantidade de segundos. - Claro que non é un tolo, Wakkun. Vostede é un milagre, as veces teño que dicirlle - Unha man levantouse a modo, acariciar a pel lisa marrón que tivo o seu capitán. Tan suave, tan perfecto.  
Ushijima en silencio, sen responder, simplemente sorrir. Un sorriso pequeno, delicado, facendo que o corazón bloqueador comeza batendo. "Oh, non", el pensou consigo mesmo. Aquel sorriso, tan cheo de sinceridade para irradiar todo diante de ti, mesmo alguén como el.  
Había algo máis aquel sorriso, os beizos, tentando, e bicou puro impulso. A práctica non adoitaba facer moi a miúdo, pero o seu neno milagre foi case a súa ruína, a pesar diso, eu estaba feliz por facelo. Levou-os, tendo a ilusión de que eles eran só el, e ninguén máis, aínda que en realidade nunca se comportan con ninguén. A dozura que estes lle aparece simplemente non teñen centos de sensacións á vez. Estaba namorado tamén.  
Ushijima foi pego de sorpresa, como sempre, Tendou tiña beijado nun momento no que non estaba preparado, pensando que era só unha vergoña, non sabendo como reaccionar ou o que facer no momento. A súa mente inocente foi incapaz de procesar información, e foi todo culpa del. Con todo, en ningún momento sentiu rexeitamento, nin sequera a primeira vez que fixo. El simplemente mirou para el, e se converteu para sorrir para ela, acariciar os seus cabelos, como sempre se fixo. Esta memoria foi repetido moitas veces, como estaba a suceder agora. Ushijima foi paralizado, pero gozar tarifas dos seus beizos con Tendou. Estaba namorado  
Unha vez máis se separaron, con todo, o crac non se contivo con só acariciar os seus cabelos. Ergueu o corpo superior deixando o contrario sentada no seu colo, os seus brazos arredor dos seus cadros, e agora foi el quen iniciou o bico. El debía despois de tantas veces que roubou os seus beizos, e agora querían de volta. Ah, pero a ruiva comezou a sentir que estaba tocando o ceo, a principio non sabía como reaccionar, con todo, abrazou os brazos automaticamente jet pescozo e os brazos repousaba sobre os ombreiros, ao responder con alegría aquel bico.  
Con todo, como Ushijima comezou, el acabou, a súa boca deslizando pola contra, as súas meixelas estaban vermellos, como se tivese feito algo moi sen vergoña, pero non foi así. Tendou lanzou unha risadinha, o que fixo a mirada doutro xeito ademais aínda máis, murmurada Sentímolo, pero só deixou un bico casto, a continuación, volver os aloumiños co polgar na fazula que xa tomara un ton un pouco rosa . Si, vostede pensaría que era imposible, con todo, Satori ata agora fora o único privilexio de ver unha cousa desas, e, de feito, estaba a pensar en algo o fixo torcer para a alma, o son máis estraña.  
\- Non Sentímolo, é o seu aniversario, ao final. - Parecía un ton sarcástico, aínda segura para el era presente máis prezado. Despois de todo, era un nada bico máis, nada menos que Ushijima Wakatoshi. É seguro que máis do que se podería pensar desa forma.  
Con todo, un son parou conversa de ambos un bocejo Tendou. O ollar sonolento que, aos poucos, gradualmente pechando foi o feito de que estaba con sono aínda. Ushijima mirou para a mesa o reloxo que estaba ao lado da súa cama, marcou a sete horas. Capitán programa que usou a subir, mesmo nun sábado, pero foi todo o contrario, non vai normalmente mesmo dentro de unhas horas, para non falar dos domingos non rutineiras.  
Ambos encollida na cama, se abrazaron. Podería ser algo máis branda e doce que nin mesmo Tendou podería imaxinar que as cousas ían acabar con esta novela que maneira, pero fai sentir feliz non saber. Os seus ollos pechados, e Ushijima penso que quizais puidese dar o luxo de espertar algunhas horas máis tarde.


End file.
